The present invention relates to an external rear view mirror for a motor vehicle, and includes an approximately dish-shaped housing that is open toward one side and in which is disposed a holder that is adjustable in all directions, with an electrically heatable mirror body being detachably connectable to the holder.
With heretofore known mirrors of this general type, the back side of the mirror body is provided with securely attached leads for the resistive heating; the leads end in plugs, with which are associated cooperating contacts that are securely mounted in the housing. Accordingly, during mounting of the mirror body, the plug connection must first be established in order only thereafter to be able to place the mirror body in its operative position, for example by pressing the mirror body into its ball-and-socket joint.
It is an object of the present invention to considerably simplify mounting of the mirror body in order to thus be able to rapidly treat or handle the mirror without its mirror body, for example for painting purposes, and then again be able to easily and quickly provide the mirror with its mirror body.